Dark Nursery
by KudleyFan93
Summary: Benson's friends have been missing for months. He wakes up one day and to his astonishment, there they are...in an oversized nursery...acting like babies! And much to his embarrassment, he's one of them, completely incontinent and in thickly-padded diapers! Will Benson find a way to fix this mess? ...And get someone to change his diaper? Warning: AB/DL content.
1. Chapter 1

Benson slowly began to stir; he felt wrong. Very wrong. His legs felt slow, almost unable to respond. He also had a rather large migraine. He could have sworn that he heard giggling all around him but ignored it, trying desperately to move, but he just felt so wrong. His eyes refused to respond but slowly his hands and joints began to pop back into place; he still felt groggy. His right hand began to move around until it stopped at a wooden bar.

"_That's not right…_"

He slowly forced his eyes open, and what he saw confused him to the very core. The first thing his brain registered was some type of cage, no; a rather large crib, big enough to support him and another inmate, but for now his brain went with a cage. The pillow smelled like baby powder and the mattress felt wrong, it was too hard. When he shifted his back, the sheet slid slightly, as if the mattress cover was plastic.

Benson's arms and legs didn't feel right either and his head felt too heavy. He lifted his right leg and bent the knee to test the joint but there was no pain. As he put his leg down he heard a thin, crackling, plastic sound around his upper thigh and buttocks. He put his hand down to the area and felt plastic over some padding. He felt around his abdomen and it was covered too. His pajamas were gone and he was wearing...? Benson's eyes jerked open and he was fully awake in an instant. He felt again, he was wearing... DIAPERS?!

The gumball machine took a double take. Where was he, what was going on, and why?! How did he even get here? He never remembered going to bed here. Benson looked up and noticed that a mobile that was hanging over the end of the crib had baby ducklings hanging from its wires, chirping and tweeting happily. He was...in...A crib?

Benson looked past the wide, hollow plastic bars of the crib and gasped sharply, his eyes widening and pupils dilating. He gripped the bars in shock, attempting to lift himself to get a better view of the bizarre scenario before him. For some reason his legs felt so weak that even standing up was a difficult task, even as he held the bars for support. His legs wobbled ominously as he stood, threatening to give way at any moment. Mouth parted and eyes wide, Benson finally was able to get a good look at the abnormal scene that was beyond the crib.

There they were. Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, and even High Five Ghost; all of his friends and employees that had been missing for over a year sat on the bright pink carpet of the obvious nursery/daycare that was meant for infants, and infants only. However, what puzzled him most was the fact that all of them were wearing some sort of garment that was wrapped around their abdomens. They were wearing diapers too! All except Skips, who sat in the corner of the room, captive within a large playpen, wearing nothing but a pair of blue training pants.

Benson gulped in bewilderment as he saw Rigby crawl over to Mordecai on all fours, leaving a trail of drool behind him. As he looked closer Benson noticed that none of them had teeth, the inevitable cause for the drool that left their chins in thin, slimy strings. All that was left inside their mouths were the bare, toothless gums of infancy. How could all of their teeth be removed? They were all adults! And why were they in diapers, playing with baby toys!?

Rigby crept towards Mordecai, drooling and prattling off some incomprehensible nonsense that not even Benson could understand. He abruptly stopped in his tracks and grunted, screwing up his face. He appeared to be straining slightly by the looks of it. His tail flagged upwards, then lowered as he sighed in relief. Benson was sickened; he wanted to throw up when he saw the prominent sag in Rigby's diaper. It was painfully obvious what the raccoon had just done in his diaper and there was nothing to question about it. Benson wanted to gag and swoon as Rigby seemingly shrugged the feeling of his messy diaper off and continued his quest towards Mordecai, as if nothing had ever happened to him.

Benson swore that he was about to toss his cookies when he saw Mordecai. The six-foot-tall blue jay sat with a dazed expression, legs sprawled outwards. A multicolored teething ring was inside his mouth, drool dripping from the hard plastic as he gnawed on the half-frozen object without rancor or a care in the world. Mordecai's eyes took on a glazed surface as he mindlessly chewed on the teething ring, smiling happily and babbling off nonsensical gibberish that had a similar note to Rigby's.

When he looked at the others, Pops was in a similar state. The lolliman with an oversized diaper rocked back and forth, giggling gaily and sucking on a baby bottle with an unknown chalk-white fluid inside, which Benson presumed to be baby formula. Benson then looked towards Muscle Man and High Five Ghost. As expected, the fat green man was shirtless like he normally was, wearing an adult sized diaper like the others. He sucked on the pacifier in his mouth furiously as he concentrated on a tower of soft-sculptured building blocks while High Five Ghost floated idly by. However, he was the only one who wasn't wearing a diaper. He too had his own pacifier, as well as a large baby rattle that the hand growing out of his head gripped. The developmentally-arrested phantom shook the object rapidly, giggling as the rattle produced the anticipated sounds of small marbles hitting the inside of the toy's plastic dome.

Benson always expected better from Skips. But this was too much. Skips sat quietly inside the playpen, muttering gibberish and incoherent syllables to himself as drool dribbled down his chin much like the others' did. The yeti held a small, plastic hammer in his right hand and smacked the floor of the playpen with the safe toy. Although Benson could never imagine such a thing, he noticed that Skips was smiling as he accepted the silliness his childish play. Skips no longer retained his extreme adult intelligence. His psyche was as differentiated and interesting as overboiled, bland creamed oatmeal that befitted an infant.

Now Benson was terrified. There he stood, unstable on his weak legs that threatened to collapse at any given moment, in diapers, helpless, dependent, at the mercy of the entire world. In a fit of rage, frustration, hurt pride and dignity, Benson let out a massive wail of horror and despair. His sensible, mature adult mind wanted answers, while the younger, immature, juvenile version of his mind wanted attention. His subconsciousness wanted to be held and comforted by a mother or father figure. He needed and craved the attention of a maternal adult!

Benson stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the door to the nursery creak open, revealing a faintly familiar face. He remembered several months back when Mordecai was telling him about a new girl he had meant who was a cloud-like girl. She matched the description completely.

As he looked closer, Benson noticed that there was a nametag pinned on the cloud girl's blue shirt. As of now she was wearing what appeared to be an outfit suited for a daycare attendant or a nurse, only blue in color. Her nametag clearly read "Cloudy Jay", CJ's apparent initials. Benson let out a high-pitched squeal as his legs collapsed and he fell to the floor of the crib, landing flat on his thickly-padded rump.

CJ slowly walked into the room, smiling brightly at the adult-sized infants roaming the floors. She immediately noticed Rigby's sagging disposable diaper and was able to lift him into her arms, saying in a honey-soaked tone, "Uh-oh, looks like someone made a little diddy in their dydee! Come on little Ree-Bee, let's get you changed and out of that icky diaper!" The cloud girl exclaimed with perfect aplomb as she carried Rigby over to an oversized changing table and carefully placed him atop the table's padding. As he was lifted from the floor, Rigby became to whimper and cry softly in protest. He wanted to keep playing! But alas, resistance was futile.

Benson stared in horrified fascination as CJ removed Rigby's dirty disposable diaper and lifted his legs to wipe the muck from his messy bottom. Rigby quieted a little, ceasing his crying as the dirty diaper was removed and then he started to whimper unabated through the rest of the process. Once she had him reasonably clean, she dropped the used baby wipe in the middle of the diaper and pulled it from beneath him. Then she took another wipe and finished cleaning him before she lowered his behind to the plastic pad. Benson watched as she quickly sprinkled Rigby with a light snowfall of baby powder and re-diapered him. CJ was a pro at changing diapers; the whole process took less than two minutes.

When he was clean enough, CJ carried Rigby back over to the group and unceremoniously sat him next to Mordecai, popping a pacifier into the raccoon's mouth to keep him quiet. Nodding, CJ motioned for the door when she heard Benson shouting at her. "Hey! Hey! You can't do this to us! Why are you doing this?!" Benson screamed from the inside of his crib.

CJ turned around and quietly approached Benson's crib, sporting a stern look. "I see that little Benny is awake. Well, babies shouldn't talk like that to their mommies. It's naughty. I also see that someone hasn't had his morning ba-ba." CJ's hand strayed from its spot on her hips and slowly dipped into her right pocket. What emerged made Benson flush red in humiliation as he knew what she was planning for him. A baby bottle full of a creamy white substance.

Benson tried to squirm away, but by then the nipple of the bottle had already been forced into his mouth. CJ gently squeezed the bottle, increasing the milk flow. Jets of milk trickled down Benson's tongue and throat, forcing him to swallow the vile concoction. The milk had a bit of a foulness to it, ruining its sweet flavor. He swallowed each gulp of the milk with rancor, glaring bitterly at CJ who merely smiled back at him.

Finally Benson had finished half of the bottle, which pleased CJ. She abruptly removed the bottle from his mouth, causing an extra amount of the milk that Benson had not yet swallowed to pour down his chin before he could reassert control of his lip muscles. The milky substance dribbled down his chin only to fall wetly onto the plastic-covered sheet of the crib. Benson was so embarrassed at his lack of control and blushed fiercely to express his shame. CJ shook her head in motherly forbearance as she pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and wiped Benson's face off.

When he was cleaned, CJ leaned over the crib and gently began to pat Benson's back. Before he could ask what she was up to, he loosed a massive belch, which surprised him. He had been burped like an infant! Benson wanted to jump up and knock some sense into this woman, but it was as if something was blocking his thoughts. He couldn't go anyway.

"_Be nice to mommy._" His mind echoed over and over.

Benson remained silent even as CJ left the room. Suddenly he felt very, very sleepy. His eyelids twitched and grew heavy as darkness consumed his vision. He fell unconscious onto the mattress of the crib, drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Benson winced. Someone was poking him in his sleep. His eyes opened only to see familiar shadows towering over him in wonder and confusion. He blinked and shot up on his spot on the floor, shouting, "Mordecai! Rigby! Pops, Skips, everyone! What happened to all of you?! Why are you wearing diapers and acting so strange?!"

The gumball machine was horrified when Pops smiled and spoke in a cheery voice, "Whaddya mean Benny? We're babies!" "Yeah, Poppy's right! We're all babies here!" Giggled Mordecai. Rigby nodded, the ends of a smile peeking around the shield of the pacifier inside his mouth. Benson clutched his stomach which swum with nausea, this was too much for the poor guy to handle all at once. "Ohh man...I don't feel so good..."

"Oh, do you have a tummy ache? I get those lots when I finish my milkies!" Pops chuckled, patting Benson on the back gently. Benson's cheeks turned a slight green color as the nausea continued. Skips crawled towards the nursery door and peeked over the baby gate, "Momma! Benny's not feelin' too good!"

At that moment CJ re-entered and stepped over the baby gate, patting the crown of Skips' head maternally, "Thank you, Skippy. Now why don't you and the others go play some more while I take care of Benny, okay sweetiepie?" Skips nodded obligingly and toddled over to a corner where an array of toys was neatly lined out.

CJ then approached the group and shooed them aside. She gently lifted Benson into her arms, holding him over her shoulder, "Ohh, is Benny not feeling so good? Does hims have a tummy ache? Aww, momma knows that doesn't feel too good, does it? No it doesn't...no it doesn't...!" The cloud girl crooned, patting Benson's back. Benson relaxed in CJ's arms as she rubbed soothing circles in his back to calm his nerves. As he relaxed completely, Benson suddenly felt the diaper he was wearing become warmer.

The wet warmness spread from his crotch all the way to the rear of the diaper. The diaper expanded as it became increasingly heavier under the weight of the sudden wetness. Then it hit Benson all at once; he was wetting himself! Not only that, but he was wetting the DIAPER! He squirmed uncomfortably, whimpering like an infant in distress as the warm diaper pressed up against his loins, creating a very disturbing sensation. However, the sick feeling in his stomach seemed to disappear when he had finished peeing.

CJ smiled when she noticed Benson's discomfort and felt the diaper, and then she squeezed the lowest part. It squished slowly in her fingers like a saturated sponge, confirming Benson's worst fears. CJ grinned, "It appears that little Benny is all wet! Don't you feel better, baby? No more tummy aches for you!" She held him outwards and gently tapped his metallic tummy.

Tears gathered in Benson's eyes as the reality of what he had done hit him fully. The dam he had been building in his eyes released, letting his waterworks flood down his face. He bowed his head ruefully in shame, saying in a choked up voice, "B-but...I...I didn't even f-feel it...how did I..." Benson could say no more as he began to sob in self-pity over his predicament. CJ looked sympathetic as she held him close to her, gently stroking his bald dome, "Shhh, it's okay baby. You're just a baby; you couldn't help it! Don't worry darling, I'll get you cleaned up in no time, sweetheart!"

With that being said, CJ proceeded to carry the weeping Benson over to the changing table. At this point he was bawling at the top of his lungs, not caring if anyone saw or heard him. CJ rolled her eyes with the knowledge of an experienced mother and dipped her hand into her pocket. She withdrew a small red pacifier and popped it into the wailing gumball machine's open mouth to silence his caterwauling. Benson closed his eyes and whimpered quietly to himself as his diaper was changed, sucking furiously on his pacifier. Strangely, his anger and frustration seemed to evaporate with every movement of his lips.

Before long Benson was clean once again and had been re-diapered in a thickly-padded nighttime diaper. He was then carried back to the play area and plopped onto the carpet near the others. CJ planted a soft kiss on his dome and waved goodbye, "I'll see you in a little while, honey. Be good for mommy!" She quickly left the room, locking the baby gate in place.

Benson sniffled, wiping the irritating liquids from his eyes as he focused his watery gaze all around the room. The others looked so happy; they giggled and chattered excitedly to their toys or stuffed animals, drooling profusely and squealing with pleasure as they crawled on all fours around the room. Mordecai and Rigby were both engaged in a game of pattycake, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, and Pops each took turns riding the rocking horse or borrowing each other's toys, and Skips sat alone in the corner, smiling as he stacked several plastic blocks on top of each other. When he had managed to complete a full tower of blocks without accidentally knocking one down during production, Skips would laugh insanely as he used his toy hammer to "destroy" the tower. Then he would smile and re-build the tower to start over.

Benson sighed. All of these childish games didn't interest him in the slightest. Or so he thought.

_Play._

"No, I won't!" Benson refused, mentally shaking his head to prove his point.

_Play._

"No!"

**_Play. _**

"_NO!_"

_Bad baby._

At those words Benson stopped. The voice was firm and demanding, like a father's voice when their child was naughty. It made him want to curl up in a corner and shame himself for whatever wrong deed he had done. Suddenly Benson found himself wanting to go and play with the others or play with one of the brightly-colored toys on the floor. He gazed longingly towards the others with slight envy. They all looked so happy...they were all having fun...WITHOUT HIM!

Benson's adult mind and maturity suddenly retreated to the deep dark depths of his mind, allowing his juvenile side to crawl out of its shell. He was finally free, devoid of any responsibilities or stress. Benny giggled happily as he crawled towards Mordecai and Rigby. "Hey you guys! Whatcha doin'?" Benny asked, falling onto his rump. Mordecai smiled widely, "We was just playin' a game called Pattycakes! Wanna play with us?"

"Sure!" Benny grinned. He scooted over to the two mentally regressed friends and began to clap alongside the other two without a care in the world.

* * *

**Well, I suppose that this the beginning to a new story. No, it's not done yet; this is only the beginning of my creepy new story. Heehee. :3**

**I hope I didn't creep any of you out TOO much... XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: The following content contains spankings and ideologically sensitive material. If you are especially sensitive to this type of material, I'd suggest leaving now. So grab a bucket of eye bleach and you're good to go.**

* * *

Benson's mind suddenly returned from its dark cave just as Benson and Mordecai and Rigby decided to roam around in the toy zone. Once his maturity flooded back to him fully, Benson realized that he was sucking and drooling all over a plastic ring toy! When he pulled the revolting item out of his mouth, he realized that it wasn't his drool that it was covered with. This sickened him to no end and he was sure that he was about to vomit, but he resisted the powerful urge and tried to ignore the fact that he had been gnawing mindlessly on a slobber-coated teething toy.

Benson looked around the toy zone and quickly lost interest in all of the bright colors and happy, smiling faces of the overgrown infants in front of him. What he saw disturbed him to a great extent; Rigby clumsily crept towards Mordecai on his hands and knees and gave the blue jay a big, sloppy, wet kiss on the cheek, not even a blush dusted his cheeks at what he'd done. Mordecai nodded and picked up the toy truck beside him, running the truck back and forth. Rigby continued to drool as he absentmindedly crawled towards the toy box nearby. He dipped his paw into the box and withdrew a stuffed animal, which appeared to be a duck plush toy. He hugged the plushie to his chest and squeezed it, giggling uproariously for now apparent reason.

Benson sighed. He was going to have to be careful if he wanted to retain his adult mind. He knew it wouldn't be long before he would become just as broken as the duo. What frightened him most was what was to come soon enough; he knew that it wouldn't be long before he would not only be helplessly wetting his diapers, but he would also be messing in them too. Benson shuddered at the thought and tried to push the negative reminders into the back of his mind.

He then looked back towards Mordecai and Rigby only to find them both fast asleep on the floor. Rigby was curled up into a ball, using his tail as a pillow as he sucked on his thumb in his sleep, his diaper held high in the air behind him. Mordecai was lying on his tummy, using his arms as a makeshift pillow. Drool dribbled out of the corners of his beak and pooled around his chin on the floor. Soft snores drifted up from the both of them, only they weren't the snores of men. They were the soft, gentle, abdominal breathing that only an infant could mimic. Benson decided to leave them in peace and quietly crawled away from the area.

Although he had the option to attempt walking, Benson knew that would be a hopeless waste of time. Even the mere act of crawling was enough to wear him down until he was left with little energy. If crawling was this difficult, he couldn't imagine what kinds of strength he would have to muster up just to stand up and walk on his own.

As Benson looked around the room, he realized that almost everyone was asleep. Skips was lying on his back in his playpen, tightly clutching a teddy bear as he slept. Muscle Man and High Five Ghosts had fallen asleep on the floor in a similar fashion to Mordecai and Rigby. It occurred to him that it must have been naptime for everyone. Strangely, he didn't feel tired in the slightest. Sure, crawling did tire him some, but he was still wide awake.

He crawled further and suddenly felt extremely tired. His eyes felt twitchy and itched while his limbs began to feel weaker. Benson gave up and allowed himself to fall to the floor and drift off back into a deep sleep.

"Are all of the babies asleep?"

"Yes, master. I just checked on them. Benson is progressing well, or in this case I should say regressing. At this rate he could break down at any time."

"Ah, good," The Master's booming voice chuckled. "It's pleasing to know how quickly he's accepting his new position. I assumed he would fight it, but he appears to be adjusting at a satisfying rate. I'm glad. The others were difficult to break down completely, but Benson so far is a breeze. He's such a good baby. I suppose that triple-dose did its job, didn't it?"

CJ smiled, "Indeed it did."

"Splendid! Remember darling; wake the babies at noon to feed them lunch, they'll be cranky and hungry by then. Especially little Benson. Also, do remember to spike each of Benson's meals with laxatives and feed him at least one bottle of prune juice a day. We wouldn't want him to get constipated, now would we?" You could practically hear the smirk in the Master's voice.

"We sure wouldn't. Well, I better get their lunches ready and prepared." CJ said, motioning for the door. She then left, bounding towards the nursery's kitchenette with a bounce in her step. The Master smiled, "Ah, this shall be easy."

Benson slowly awoke only to find himself restrained to a high chair. He tried to wiggle free from the belts' grasps but it was no use. He could hardly move! When he looked down at himself, Benson noticed that a large bib was tied around his neck. The bib was stained slightly, which made him cringe. Benson looked up and noticed that everyone was in their respective high chairs. CJ stood in front of Skips' chair, spoon-feeding him.

"But momma," Skips whimpered in a voice that was so high Benson couldn't believe that it was actually Skips speaking, "Me a big boy now. Me no wanna eat baby mush anymowe. Me big boy."

CJ nodded patiently with the forbearance of an experienced mother as she said in an admonishingly maternal tone," I know sweetheart, but mommy doesn't want her little boy to make a mess all over himself. If you want to feed yourself, then fine, but you can expect a bath right afterwards! You know what happens when you feed yourself, sweetiepie. It took me days to get the food stains out of your beautiful fur!"

Skips' head lowered in shame and he said in a quiet child's voice, "Yes momma." He lifted his chin and opened his mouth, waiting for her to shovel in another spoonful of the baby food. Benson looked past Skips and CJ and noticed everyone else was nursing on bottles of formula. He gulped in anticipation once he saw the bottle of formula in front of him.

It didn't take long for CJ to finish feeding Skips. She gave him a bottle of formula and left him to his own devices while she gathered a jar and a clean feeding spoon to feed Benson. CJ released the others from their highchairs, allowing them to roam free on the floor while she unscrewed the lid to the jar and ladled out a heaping spoonful of a bright purple substance that had the consistency of pudding. She pushed the spoonful past Benson's slack lips, forcing the substance down his tongue.

Benson twirled his tongue to determine the flavor of the alien-like food and realized how familiar it was. It was strained plums! Otherwise known as prunes. His stomach slowly twisted into knots; prunes were renowned to be a very powerful stool softener. If she fed him this, he was sure to mess himself later on. Benson sealed his lips shut after swallowing the first spoonful.

CJ saw this coming and was prepared. Her hand dipped down below and she gently began to prickle Benson's foot. Benson managed to maintain his stern expression for a minute or two before he burst into hysterics and began to giggle uproariously until he was left with breathless opened-mouthed laughter. Then, like a snake striking its prey, the next heaping spoonful of prunes darted forward and deposited its purple ooze inside Benson's mouth. Benson gagged, forcing him to swallow. This process repeated until Benson had finished every drop of the jar.

Satisfied, CJ picked up the bottle of formula and popped it inside Benson's mouth. She watched as he obligingly nursed on the bottle, smiling at the pained look on his face. He looked like he was about to cry. She knew that his bodily reflexes were not in his mind's control. His newly-developed infant reflexes surfaced which made him greedily suck down every drop of milk within the bottle. Benson wouldn't be able to resist even if he did have his muscle control back.

Benson finished the bottle in time, but at the expense of swallowing a great deal of air along with the formula. His cheeks took on a sickly green appearance as the huge bubble of air he had ingested pushed against the immature cardiac sphincter that kept the top of his stomach closed.

CJ was well aware of what was going on before he even realized it himself and gently began to pat his back in order to burp him. At that moment Benson loosed an uncontrollable belch and the pain in his stomach instantly vanished. Benson sighed automatically in relief from the remission of his discomfort, and then suddenly realized the import of the process that had made him feel better. With a whimper of utter mortification, his face turned beet-red in embarrassment. He had been burped like an infant!

CJ smiled at Benson and lifted him out of his high chair, holding him high in the air. "What a good boy, baby Benny! Getting rid of all of those yucky bubbles for mommy!"

Benson suddenly let his anger get to him and he pounced on CJ, pummeling her with his fists which hardly did any damage. CJ felt no amount of pain no matter how hard he punched her due to his weak muscles. CJ glared at Benson and stood up, grabbing his wrists to prevent him from "hurting" her anymore, "Did you just hit mommy?!" She asked calmly but firmly.

Benson didn't respond as the paternal male voice inside of his head returned.

_BAD BABY!_

After receiving no response, CJ looked towards the other children who looked on in horrified fascination. "Alright babies, what happens when one of you disobey mommy or try to hit her?"

"Spankies!" Pops squealed.

"That's right, Pops. Cover your eyes, everyone! Mommy doesn't want to influence fighting." CJ ordered the others as she pulled Benson over to a rocking chair in the corner of the room. The others gladly obliged, giggling quietly to each other as they shielded their eyes from view. CJ sat down onto the rocking chair, flipping Benson over her lap. She lifted her hand into the air, "Are you going to hit mommy again? Or are you going to be a good boy from now on?"

Benson remained silent as his mind continued to yell at him loudly.

_BAD BABY! BAD BABY! BAD BABY!_

**Whap! Whap! Whap!**

CJ gave Benson three solid slaps on his fanny and asked, "Are you going to do as I say or should I continue?"

Benson lay defiantly motionless across her lap. He had no intention of surrendering to her will.

"Okay," CJ said, "If that's the way you want it! We'll do it your way!"

CJ laid into him with a will, intending to spank him until his spirit was completely broken. His already-red bottom quickly turned beet-red under the violence of her blows. Benson began to squirm from the mounting agony that radiated from his inflamed backside. "Oh geez! Make her stop!" Benson's mind screamed.

_BAD BABY! BAD BABY! BAD BABY!_

CJ increased the tempo of the spanking once again as Benson whimpered in helpless agony. After four more minutes of flogging his bottom with her palm, he began choking on his tears and peed uncontrollably in his diaper. The spanking continued until his painful plaints diminished into a whimpered mewl of utter surrender. The combination of helplessness, humiliation and agony had broken him. He was beyond thought or action. He could only lie on her lap and accept the punishment that seemed to be endless.

Abruptly, CJ stopped flailing his bottom and lifted him up to her eye level, looking straight into his soul with a sharp eye, "Are you going to do as I say from now on? Are you going to respect mommy? Are you going to be a good baby and never, EVER hit mommy again?" She asked. Benson hesitated, but her fierce gaze made him nod and whimper in defeat.

_Good baby._

CJ smiled maliciously, "Good baby. Mommy's sorry she had to do that, but she needed to teach her little boy a lesson." The cloud girl hugged him close to her chest and dipped her hand into her pocket only to reveal a pacifier. "Here sweetie. Suck on this; it will make you feel better." She popped the pacifier into his mouth and grinned as he began to suckle weakly for comfort. Benson no longer cared; the mental and physical torment had worn his emotions to a frazzle and he was exhausted of fighting his condition. The only thing to soothe him now was the pacifier in his mouth, and it only helped a little.

After a few minutes, CJ carried Benson towards the nearest playpen and unceremoniously dropped him inside. Benson whimpered and rubbed the back of his diaper as his bright red bottom stung and ached in agony. The others crawled towards the playpen and looked through the mesh-padded walls. Mordecai decided to speak up, "Sowwy you got spanked, Benny."

Benson stared at the others intently, observing their features. These weren't his friends; they were his playmates now. Tears slowly cascaded down his face as he realized nothing could be done to save his friends. They were long gone already. All that was left of them were a bunch of drooling, runny-nosed overgrown infants with only one thing on their mind; playtime.

Although, as they stared right back at him, Benson saw the deep, genuine concern in their eyes. They still truly cared for him, maybe that was a sign that all of them were still in there somewhere. Benson sniffled and wiped the irritating liquids out of his eyes. "C-could you all tell me about CJ? How did you all get here anyways?"

"CJ's our mommy, silly! We're her babies!" Mordecai happily grinned. Rigby nodded and said as he took his pacifier out of his mouth, "Yeah, she takes care of us and she loves us lots!" He then promptly popped the pacifier back in and sucked on it contentedly.

"Come on you guys, I know you're all still in there somewhere! You gotta remember!" Benson cried. The others shook their heads in confusion. Muscle Man spoke up, removing the pacifier from his mouth, "Well, as far as we know, we've always been babies! Haven't we?" He looked towards High Five Ghost for an answer. The floating apparition nodded, shaking his rattle for emphasis.

"No, you haven't! You started out as babies, but you grew up and became adults! Remember?! You all worked at Maellard Park with me! I was your manager! Can't you two remember, Mordecai, Rigby? Surely you must remember something!" Benson wailed. Mordecai and Rigby both looked at each other and then looked back at Benson as if he was crazy, "Huh?" They both questioned.

Benson sighed. "Does this sound familiar enough? Tell me you know or you're both FIRED!"

"Nu-uh." The duo simultaneously replied, shaking their heads. Benson fell to his knees weakly and his shoulders sagged. It was no use now. He lifted his head slightly only to see CJ coming in through the door. She smiled at the group, "It's bathtime!" The others chorused a loud "awwwwww" and pouted.

"What?! Oh no, no no no no no! You can feed me and change my diapers, but I am PERFECTLY capable of washing myself!" Benson said firmly. CJ remained calm as she leaned over the playpen and whispered in his ear with a threateningly-sweet smile on her face, "Does someone want another spanking?"

Benson quickly shook his head.

CJ grinned, "That's a good baby! Now come on little ones; follow momma to the bathtub!" CJ lifted Benson into her arms and marched out of the room, the others crawling behind her. Benson was then carried down a hall and into a massive room which appeared to be a huge restroom. The bathtub was huge; it could have been a hot tub that could fit over eight people inside. However, it was a bathtub nonetheless. Many bathing products, such as baby soap, baby shampoo and conditioner, and other accessories hung in a nightstand near the tub which had been filled to the brim with warm water.

Before he could protest Benson and the others were stripped of their diapers, much to his embarrassment. After carefully helping everyone into the pool, CJ filled the tub with bubble bath soap and, to add to his embarrassment, she added a number of plastic and rubber bath toys to the water. There were little brightly-colored plastic boats as well as a yellow rubber ducky and white rubber swan.

Immediately the others grabbed a toy of their choice and let their imagination engage. Benson sat in the waist high water and flushed red for what felt like the hundredth time that day as CJ knelt down next to him and began to scrub every inch of his body with a washcloth. He wanted to stop her, but for some reason he decided not to fight it. His mind refused to intervene with CJ's administrations, no matter what the circumstance. It was as if his self-control and esteem had been shut down and he had no power over himself whatsoever. Benson knew that if he did try to stop CJ, it would only result in yet another paddling.

When she finished soaping him, CJ rinsed Benson off with the excess bathwater and handed him the toy swan, saying in a gentle voice, "Here sweetheart. Play with your toys while I bathe your brothers." Benson's mind quailed at the thought of her calling his friends his "brothers" but said nothing as CJ commenced on washing the others off.

Benson quickly lost interest in his toy. His eyes drifted towards the others; Muscle Man, Skips, High Five Ghost, and Rigby were splashing each other, laughing and squealing in glee as they were each sprayed with the lukewarm bathwater while CJ lovingly washed Rigby, who smiled and closed his eyes in relaxation as his mommy delicately scrubbed his fur with shampoo. Benson sighed.

It took a while, but eventually all of the others were bathed and buffed dry with towels before they were placed onto the adult-sized changing table to be re-diapered. Once everyone was fully padded, CJ decided that it was bedtime for the babies and chose to dress everyone into their pajamas. Skips wore a grey sleeper with small pictures of blue baby rattles that had stars printed on them. Benson thought that the rattles seemed familiar but didn't think anything more of it. Pops wore a bright yellow sleeper, Muscle Man had a green sleeper, Mordecai had a deep blue sleeper, and lastly Rigby had a soft purple one.

Benson was dressed in a pair of white pajamas and then led back towards the nursery. The lights had been mysteriously dimmed until the room was completely dark, save for a small nightlight in the corner of the room which emitted a soft glow. Once the other droopy-eyed overgrown toddlers were tucked in, CJ gently laid Benson down into his own crib and pulled a thick, fleecy red blanket over his body. Benson gazed up into CJ's caring eyes and asked quietly, "Why are you doing this to us?"

CJ put her finger to his lips, shushing him. "Mommy wants you to go to sleep, sweetie." She completely ignored his question as she kissed his shining dome, "Goodnight honeybunny. Mommy loves you." Darkness consumed Benson's vision and his eyes closed fully, allowing him to drift off into the sea of dreams once again.


End file.
